S5 E8 Act 3 According to Harpy
by Harpy101
Summary: One more...


**Act 3.**

EXT. DOWNTON SERVANT'S ENTRANCE. MORNING.

_Detective Smalls knocks on the door,_ _waits, then knocks again. James answers._

JAMES  
Yes?

SMALLS  
I'd like to speak to anyone working here who used to work with John and Anna Bates.

JAMES  
Well, I did. Most of us did.

_Smalls takes out a pad of paper and a pencil._

SMALLS  
Did they seem to be happily married?

_James shrugs._

JAMES  
Yeah.

SMALLS  
No difficulties?

JAMES  
They had their bumps, like anybody. I'd seen jealousy. And they did live apart for a time. But just the once.

SMALLS  
Ah. And when was that?

JAMES  
There was a visiting valet here, turned Anna's head a bit. I'd heard Bates snipe at them both a few times. But they were just messing about. No harm. He was a cheeky bloke.

SMALLS  
I see. And that valet's name?

JAMES  
(Hesitates) Now that I think of it-

_Hughes comes quickly out of the door._

HUGHES  
James. What is going on? (Looks at Smalls.) Can I help?

JAMES  
This chap was just asking after Bates and Anna.

HUGHES  
I see. I am the head housekeeper, Mrs. Hughes. And who might you be?

SMALLS  
I am Detective Smalls, Mrs. Hughes. I've come to ask some questions regarding John and Anna Bates.

HUGHES  
They own a hotel in Ripon now. You'd best go to them with any questions. James, you are needed in the kitchen immediately.

_James goes back inside._

SMALLS  
As part of the investigation I will be questioning all who worked with them.

HUGHES  
That would take a year and a day. We all worked with them. And I cannot spare busy staff without seeing a warrant.

_Smalls smiles._

SMALLS  
I take it you are close with them?

HUGHES  
We had very high professional regard for them, is all. Any questions you have you can ask of me. But I'm very busy.

_Smalls stares at her in silence, waiting to be invited in._

_Hughes crosses her arms._

HUGHES (CONT'D)  
The sooner the better.

TEA HOUSE IN RIPON, MID MORNING.

_Mary and Anna are seated at a table. The waiter has set tea and leaves._

MARY  
Will there be an inquest?

ANNA  
They've contacted his sister in Northallerton. The constable said the decision may come down to her request for one.

MARY  
Is there anything we can do, Anna?

ANNA  
Thank you, My Lady, but I think not. We shall have to take it as it comes.

MARY  
I do hope we're invited to the opening gala?

ANNA  
Of course, My Lady, but it won't be-that is-

MARY  
I know what it will be. I can certainly mix.

ANNA  
Of course-

MARY  
I warn you, the whole family wants to come. Not Grandmother, of course. She is still in the wheelchair. But everyone else insists on sharing your hour of success. And we won't bear any special treatment.

ANNA  
It's wonderful of you.

MARY  
It's not for you, to be clear. It's only that we're certain your success is a direct reflection upon us. We're only coming to gloat.

ANNA  
I'd be very glad to have you there.

MARY  
(Smiles) I was hoping you'd say something like that. All this progress already, in only two months? How efficient you are.

ANNA  
Has it already been-(Anna sinks into thought. She is counting. A flicker of excitement crosses her features, then is subdued.)

MARY  
Anna, what is it?

ANNA  
It's nothing, my Lady.

MARY  
I know you better than that.

ANNA  
That is-it's too early to say...

_Mary reaches across the table and touches Anna's hand. They exchange a look._

MARY  
And you will let me know if there is anything we can do.

_Anna reaches for the pot to fill Mary's cup but Mary puts her hand on Anna's, stopping her. Mary begins to pour, but the pot is more full than she anticipates and it spills. Anna reaches for a napkin, beginning to stand up. Mary freezes her with a look._

MARY (CONT'D)  
Don't. You. Dare.

_The waiter runs to the table and begins cleaning up. Mary smiles at Anna, but Anna is preoccupied._

TOWN OFFICE, RIPON. DAY.

_Elizabeth Robertson enters the office. She is well-dressed and willowy, with a deep caramel complexion. She forbears racist attitudes without consenting to them and carries herself with a natural dignity. Her accent is Yorkshire, but refined._

ELIZABETH  
Good morning.

CLERK  
(Shaken by her appearance) And what do you want?

ELIZABETH  
I am Elizabeth Robertson. I wish to speak to Constable Smith about the death of my brother.

CLERK  
Your-brother?

ELIZABETH  
Yes.

_Elizabeth produces a paper, hands it to the clerk and calmly waits for the next questions as the clerk pieces together the situation, staring Elizabeth up and down._

CLERK  
Oh. I see. Well, you'll have to wait.

_The clerk jabs her finger in the direction of seats against the wall._

_Elizabeth takes a seat in the row of chairs. The clerk seems to want to object, but can't think of anything to object to, so she goes to the constable's office and knocks. Constable Smith emerges._

CLERK (CONT'D)  
The sister is here.

_She gives him a significant look. Constable Smith looks at Elizabeth, who rises to greet him._

CONSTABLE  
You-are the sister?

ELIZABETH  
Yes. (Patiently) Adopted.

CONSTABLE  
I see.

_He stares at her a beat too long. She wakes him from his thoughts._

ELIZABETH  
What do you know about my brother's death?

CONSTABLE  
We are compiling evidence.

ELIZABETH  
Evidence? What happened?

CONSTABLE  
We are not entirely sure.

ELIZABETH  
Then, kindly tell me what you do know.

CONSTABLE  
Your brother was killed, possibly from a fall off a ladder.

ELIZABETH  
I heard he was working on a great painting. At the Bondgate Hotel.

CONSTABLE  
Yes.

ELIZABETH  
He was killed at work, then?

CONSTABLE  
He was dead on arrival at the hospital. Urm-deceased.

ELIZABETH  
Did a doctor see him?

CONSTABLE  
Yes.

ELIZABETH  
I will speak to the doctor.

CONSTABLE  
But-I believe the doctor does not see elements in the situation that may point to foul play.

ELIZABETH  
Foul play? For what possible reason? We have no fortune.

CONSTABLE  
Possibly, a jealous husband.

ELIZABETH  
Who's husband?

CONSTABLE  
It's possible that the owner of the Bondgate, John Bates, who was convicted of murder, is a jealous man.

_Elizabeth eyes him closely._

ELIZABETH  
You are building a case on the idea that my brother had a fondness for a Mrs. Bates and that her husband, Mr. Bates, killed him out of jealousy?

CONSTABLE  
Yes.

_Elizabeth continues to hold him in an inscrutable gaze._

CONSTABLE (CONT'D)  
It's not uncommon.

_Elizabeth is still gauging him._

CONSTABLE (CONT'D)  
Time is of the essence, here. The sooner the coroner is called, the better.

ELIZABETH  
The coroner? My brother didn't want any such thing. He was very clear about that to me.

CONSTABLE  
But in cases of foul play-

ELIZABETH  
You don't yet have a case. You are trying to build one. Why?

CONSTABLE  
Justice! (He lowers his voice. He struggles with addressing her formally) M-miss. Justice and the safety of our citizens.

ELIZABETH  
And how did you come by this jealous husband theory?

CONSTABLE  
I've seen Mrs. Bates. And as it so happens our theory was substantiated by a witness.

ELIZABETH  
At the hotel?

CONSTABLE  
No. At a previous place of employment. There is precedent-

ELIZABETH  
-a precedent due to-questionable character?

CONSTABLE  
Yes.

ELIZABETH  
I see. Well, then I must see all the documentation. I'll give you time to compile it for me.

_Elizabeth exits his office. He follows her past the clerk's desk and to hallway door._

CONSTABLE  
The law of the land is not subject to your whim. This is a police investigation. If you-

ELIZABETH  
(Speaks softly, but she is as sharp as a razor's edge.) It is upon me to honor my brother's last wishes and as his only family and the only beneficiary you are beholden to me before you proceed. I will see all documents connected with the details of your case and I will see them now.

_There is a silence as the constable chokes this down._

ELIZABETH (CONT'D)  
If, that is, you wish to proceed with your "case" in a timely manner.

_Elizabeth goes out the door and into the hallway. She pauses to take a deep breath and spots Bates on a bench, repressing a smile._

ELIZABETH (CONT'D)  
You overheard?

BATES  
The last sentence or two. Forgive me, I did.

ELIZABETH  
I must have sounded quite strident.

BATES  
No. In fact, you are right. May I say, I am sorry for your loss.

ELIZABETH  
Thank you. (Sighs) It's never been my wish to create complications for anyone. I want only to pursue my art in peace. But I seem always to be in the middle of controversy.

BATES  
Your art?

ELIZABETH  
Like my brother, I too am an artist. My adopted father was also an artist. And a free thinker.

BATES  
If artists were not free thinkers-at least to a point-there would be no art at all.

ELIZABETH  
Yes.

_Elizabeth looks at Bates and then looks again, doing a very subtle double-take._

BATES  
And I hope you will pardon my saying, it only appears as if you do not easily tolerate nonsense.

ELIZABETH  
It's been said. And this...(She seems to almost be talking to herself.) This is nonsense. Will wouldn't-

BATES  
Miss Robertson. Forgive me for interrupting, but I should tell you. I am John Bates.

ELIZABETH  
Oh. You are?

BATES  
Yes.

_She looks him over, her calm never shifting._

ELIZABETH  
I'm told you are a murderer. If you are a murderer, why are you not in prison?

BATES  
I was acquitted due to insufficient evidence.

_Elizabeth nods._

BATES (CONT'D)  
I'll leave you to your thoughts-

_Bates has stood and is starting to go._

ELIZABETH  
No-I. I beg your pardon, but would you stay for a moment? May I ask you some questions?

BATES  
Of course.

_Bates resumes his seat. Elizabeth is looking at the cane and watching him move._

ELIZABETH  
Were you injured in the war, then?

BATES  
Not the Great War. The second Boer War.

ELIZABETH  
And did you kill men in the Boer war?

BATES  
Yes.

ELIZABETH  
Do you ever regret it?

BATES  
Every day of my life.

_Elizabeth holds his gaze for a long moment._

ELIZABETH  
I have my own regrets, Mr. Bates. Nothing like yours, of course. I was estranged from my brother for years previous to this. I'm certain he was still having headaches. I wonder if they had worsened.

BATES  
He did have quite bad headaches. Though I think my wife knows more about that.

ELIZABETH  
And he fell from the ladder?

BATES  
I was in London. But I'm told-

ELIZABETH  
You were in London? At the time he fell?

BATES  
Yes.

ELIZABETH  
Then how did you kill him? Did you rig the ladder somehow?

_She has asked this with some humor but they both remain serious. Bates shakes his head._

ELIZABETH (CONT'D)  
Are you a jealous man, Mr. Bates?

BATES  
I can be.

_Elizabeth looks at him a long moment once again, then turns to go. She stops._

ELIZABETH  
Just one more question, if you would. Did you get the feeling that my brother fancied your wife?

BATES  
No.

_Elizabeth frowns._

ELIZABETH  
Thank you, Mr. Bates.

_Bates tips his hat and holds the door as Elizabeth goes back into the office; he then follows her. Elizabeth walks past the clerk and into the constable's office. Bates stops at the clerk's desk._

BATES  
I am John Bates to see Constable Smith.

_From the within the constable's office we hear Elizabeth's voice._

ELIZABETH  
Do you have documents for me?

DOWNTON LIBRARY. MORNING.

_Edith hangs up the telephone. She is staring into space when Mary appears._

MARY  
What is it?

EDITH  
Do you think-does Anna think they will open the hotel on time?

MARY  
As far as I know it's all up in the air now. Why?

EDITH  
I've just had a very strange phone call.

CONSTABLE'S OFFICE. MORNING.

_Bates sits before the constable's desk. Constable Smith looks at him for a long moment._

CONSTABLE  
A remarkable reprieve. From your death sentence and then from prison. From a second prison term, even. You're either a brilliant manipulator or brilliantly lucky.

BATES  
(Calmly) My history, of which you know only the recorded version, has no bearing on the present.

CONSTABLE  
Yes. Luckily-again-for you.

BATES  
When will you be executing the duties of your office and processing the case?

CONSTABLE  
It doesn't look good, does it? New ownership, so much invested, only to have it all brought down by scandal.

BATES  
You have a goal. I'm surprised. I thought the death of an artist was merely a means for a small town constable to throw himself into the spotlight.

CONSTABLE  
You live dangerously, Mr. Bates.

BATES  
This isn't danger.

CONSTABLE  
My colleague, Detective Smalls, is even now at the Bondgate questioning your wife.

_Bates smiles._

CONSTABLE (CONT'D)  
That amuses you?

BATES  
You believe that being separated from me will make her more vulnerable. You're hoping for a bit of intimidation. Otherwise, why employ such a tactic?

CONSTABLE  
I gather information for a case using every method-

BATES  
Your method of intimidation speaks of your respect for the law and for the citizens of Ripon, and from where I sit it does not speak well.

CONSTABLE  
Perhaps I should remind you-

BATES  
Not only is the tactic indecent, but it will backfire on your detective.

CONSTABLE  
I will remind you-

BATES  
Fight in any wars, Constable?

CONSTABLE  
I-no.

BATES  
Then you won't know that in every battalion there is a quiet soldier. Nearly invisible. Keeps to himself. No one knows what to expect of him. He hides his gold.

CONSTABLE  
I fail to see-

BATES  
And by gold, I mean bravery. Nerve. Resourcefulness. In heavy fire he's the one who carries another man off the field. He's the one who thinks of the strategy no one else thought of. A mere private in rank, but a lion within.

CONSTABLE  
How fascinating.

BATES  
I've known a handful of such men. And combined, they could not hold a candle to my Anna. She's the noblest, the most lion-hearted and the most intelligent person I've ever met.

_Bates stands._

BATES (CONT'D)  
If you want to succeed in dealings with my wife, use honesty, decent intentions and lawfulness. She will see through anything else.

CONSTABLE  
How remarkable you make her sound.

BATES  
Anna has many gifts. For my part, I have only the traits that come to an aging man.

_The constable sighs._

CONSTABLE  
And those would be?

_Bates' eyes have gone nearly black. He speaks softly._

BATES  
Patience. And a long memory.

_The constable swallows. Bates leaves._

BONDGATE. MORNING.

_Detective Smalls enters the lobby, looking about. He crosses slowly to the office. Workmen watch him, but continue their activities. Smalls knocks on the office door frame and peeks in._

SMALLS  
Good afternoon. Are you Mrs. Anna Bates?

ANNA  
Yes.

SMALLS  
Detective Smalls. Is your husband about?

ANNA  
I take it then you are working with Constable Smith?

SMALLS  
I am. You are alone, then?

ANNA  
Mr. Bates is at the county office.

_Smalls enters, taking in the hotel office and Anna._

SMALLS  
Of course. The-mysterious death.

ANNA  
The tragic death of a great artist.

SMALLS  
As you say. May I?

_Anna does not invite him to sit. She sits behind the desk. She waits._

SMALLS (CONT'D)  
You are, with all respect, Mrs. Bates, a lovely woman. No doubt you attract attention now and then.

ANNA  
I assume you will arrive at a point to this, sir.

SMALLS  
I am a detective, Mrs. Bates. You may address me as such.

_Smalls picks up a picture of Anna on the desk; it is the picture Bates took to prison with him._

SMALLS (CONT'D)  
It's not always easy for a husband with a younger, lovely wife. Such a husband might be-as any man would be-jealous at times.

_He is wandering the office, picking up objects and reading the labels on stacks of boxes._

ANNA  
Is insinuation your only method of investigation? You might read better novels.

SMALLS  
I came because the name Bates and the words "mysterious death" have appeared in the same document. Again.

_Anna waits._

SMALLS (CONT'D)  
You of course know of your husband's record.

ANNA  
Yes.

SMALLS  
And I have a source that claims your husband has a jealous streak.

_Anna does not take the bait. She stays silent, her eyes boring into his._

SMALLS (CONT'D)  
It does give one pause. When a man convicted of murder is suddenly released-

ANNA  
What is your name again?

SMALLS  
(He emphasizes the title) Detective Smalls.

ANNA  
(Distinctly) Mr. Small, in my experience every man retains some of his boyhood, some part of him that never grows up.

_Smalls, uninvited, now sits in the chair across from the desk._

ANNA (CONT'D)  
For some it's greed or a predatory compulsion for success at the expense of others. But the very rarest of men, deep in his heart, keeps the original pure compassion of a child.

_Smalls smirks._

ANNA (CONT'D)  
That is my husband's weakness. His kindness renders him unable to take action that would in any way injure an innocent, or even reprehensible human being. I doubt you yourself know such a man.

_Smalls opens his mouth to speak, but Anna keeps on._

ANNA (CONT'D)  
Men like my husband are vulnerable in certain company. They are exploitable. Compassion binds them to a code of honor which exceeds that of the society we live in.

SMALLS  
How protective you are of him. Some might say, fiercely so.

_Anna bends behind the desk briefly out of sight and then sits, holding something in her lap we cannot see._

SMALLS (CONT'D)  
You've missed your calling, Mrs. Bates. You must know of the Sex Discrimination Removal Act. You might consider training as a solicitor, since-

ANNA  
I love my husband. I know he is innocent of any wrongdoing. Now, you are welcome to use our phone to call the crown office to request issue of a warrant-if you have enough grounds for reasonable suspicion.

SMALLS  
Arsenic, Mrs. Bates.

_Smalls has been waiting to drop this bombshell. Anna does not react._

SMALLS (CONT'D)  
In an establishment like a hotel arsenic is a necessity.

_He leans forward, lowering his voice for effect._

SMALLS (CONT'D)  
In a world such as ours, vermin are a fact of life.

_Anna looks him up and down deliberately._

ANNA  
Indeed they are.

_Anna lifts a kitten from her lap and sets it on the desk between them. The detective stares at the kitten and then begins to smile. He rises and pulls out a card._

SMALLS  
No matter the intelligence of a person, or the ferocious quality of their love, no one thinks of everything, Mrs. Bates. Call me if you suddenly-remember-anything I should know.

ANNA  
You can keep your card and your implication. But do take ours.

_Anna nods at the stack of business cards on the desk._

ANNA (CONT'D)  
Call any time.

_He takes a card and looks at it, then at Anna. Anna picks up the kitten._

ANNA (CONT'D)  
Though there is one thing you should know.

SMALLS  
What's that?

ANNA  
The door is just behind you.

_Smalls laughs. Anna cradles the kitten in one arm against her chest, her eyes steely._

_Smalls leaves._

COUNTY OFFICE RIPON. AFTERNOON.

_Elizabeth enters the county office and smiles at the clerk, who sighs and puts on a polite face with some effort. Constable Smith has been waiting for her and comes out of his office, motioning her in._

CONSTABLE  
Miss Robertson. Are we at last ready to proceed with the case?

_Elizabeth puts a handful of papers on his desk._

ELIZABETH  
No. I have met with the doctor and we are ready to convey my brother's body to the funeral home and proceed with scheduling services.

CONSTABLE  
Miss Robertson-

ELIZABETH  
That seems to be coming a bit easier now.

CONSTABLE  
What?

ELIZABETH  
The way you address me. Miss.

_There is a silence while the constable struggles to find the right thing to say. He fails._

ELIZABETH (CONT'D)  
My brother detested the idea of dissection and wanted to be buried next to our father. I am proceeding with his wishes.

CONSTABLE  
But you must-

ELIZABETH  
As the feme solo, I have the power to honor my brother's last wishes unless the evidence of your case is compelling enough to elicit a warrant. Shall I call and inquire-

CONSTABLE  
No. We have been advised to proceed with your brother's interment. We have not had time to compile proper evidence to build a case.

ELIZABETH  
Thank you. I am glad I asked, since you did not volunteer that information.

CONSTABLE  
We were hoping you would see-I wish you could see the importance of this, Miss Robertson.

ELIZABETH  
Constable, I see many things. We are finished here. I bid you a good day.

ELIZABETH ROBERTSON'S COTTAGE. NEXT MORNING.

_Anna, carrying a large package, knocks on the door. Elizabeth, in a paint-smeared apron and with sleeve covers and holding a brush, answers._

ANNA  
Good morning, Miss Robertson. I'm Anna Bates. I hope you don't mind-

ELIZABETH  
Mrs. Bates. Good morning. I'm afraid I'm not prepared for a visitor, but you are welcome to come in.

ANNA  
I should have written. I was going to leave your brother's paints and other things here-

ELIZABETH  
Oh, yes. Thank you. Please do come in.

ANNA  
I am sorry for your loss. And I didn't mean to interrup-

_Anna's voice fades as she enters, looking at the landscape paintings scattered about the cottage, which are glorious. Anna is silent while Elizabeth wipes her hands and puts down her brush._

ELIZABETH  
It was kind of you to bring them.

_Anna is looking at the painting Elizabeth was working on, then around the cottage again._

ANNA  
I've never seen your work mentioned in the journals!

ELIZABETH  
Well, no, I shouldn't think so.

ANNA  
But these are breathtaking!

ELIZABETH  
Thank you, Mrs. Bates.

ANNA  
But-why on earth-

ELIZABETH  
Why do you think?

_They exchange a long look._

ANNA  
The world changes slowly.

ELIZABETH  
Yes.

ANNA  
Well, I had best leave you-

_Anna walks slowly toward the door. She has the door handle in her hand when Elizabeth speaks._

ELIZABETH  
I wonder-Mrs. Bates, it might be presumptuous of me, but have you found anyone to finish the painting yet?

_Anna has been forming the thought but fears it would be unkind or distasteful to even mention the possibility. She holds her breath._

ANNA  
No, we have not.

ELIZABETH  
Because I was always good at correcting Will's work, and I finished many pieces for him.

ANNA  
Oh, would you? Would you consider it?

ELIZABETH  
It would be an honor to do it. It would be my tribute to Will.

ANNA  
We open in two weeks. It's not much time-

ELIZABETH  
I can do it. It will mean long days, but I can do it.

ANNA  
I will pay you double.

ELIZABETH  
As someone who's just inherited an estate from a family of artists-(Elizabeth smiles)-I'll take it.

BONDGATE LOBBY. AFTERNOON.

_Bates and Anna are waiting in the office when they hear the workmen go silent. They give each other a look. Anna walks across the lobby to welcome Elizabeth, who has just entered, carrying cases of supplies._

ANNA  
Gentlemen, if you would give me your attention please!

_The lobby goes quiet. They all turn to look at Anna and Elizabeth, mostly staring at Elizabeth._

ANNA (CONT'D)  
This is Miss Elizabeth Robertson, sister of our deceased artist. She is a brilliant artist herself and has agreed to finish the painting, and on time for our opening. We are very fortunate to have her.

_The stunned silence goes for a few beats. Anna leads Elizabeth to the painting._

SYDNEY  
Here, is this some kind of joke?

_Bates has crossed the lobby and is standing in the center._

BATES  
This is not a joke, Mr. Sydney. We are lucky to have Miss Robertson and we welcome her to the work, as I'm sure you do.

SYDNEY  
You expect us to welcome a-a-

_PAINTER 2 jabs him in the ribs._

SYDNEY (CONT'D)  
Well, whatever next? Will they be teaching sheep to paint?

BATES  
(Quietly, but with an intensity that stops all activity in the room.)  
Mr. Sydney, you are dismissed. Effective immediately. And I will tolerate no other disrespect of Miss Robertson. I hope I am making myself clear.

_Bates is looking around at the workmen, making eye contact with each of them._

CASWELL  
You might have asked us.

BATES  
You expect me to ask your permission to hire my workers?

CASWELL  
Well, it is a bit of a shock, Mr. Bates.

ANOTHER WORKMAN  
I won't work in these kind of conditions.

BATES  
Anyone who wishes to leave may have his final pay immediately. I will await you in the office. But I will brook no further disparagement of Miss Robertson. Make your decision now. We open in two weeks.

_Bates turns and walks toward the office._

_A handful of men line up at the office door behind him. The two dozen or so others go back to their work distractedly. Allen walks across the lobby to Anna and Elizabeth._

_They turn. He takes off his hat and clears his throat._

ALLEN  
Miss Robertson, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Theodore Allen.

ELIZABETH  
I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Allen.

_Allen stands awkwardly for a beat._

ALLEN  
Well, two weeks to finish. And with a reduced staff. Well, good to toss the chaff at any rate. We'd best get on.

_Elizabeth turns to the painting as she sets her cases on the floor._

ELIZABETH  
He got the light wrong. He was very good at juxtaposition but he was also overly sensitive to light, so he never quite got it right.

_She walks in front of the painting, motioning at it._

ELIZABETH (CONT'D)  
And the mist would be rising here, and here in the foreground.

ANNA  
Yes! He said it would be one of the final touches. But how did you know?

ELIZABETH  
That's how mist rises in the water gardens. This is morning light, with the sun just breaking through...


End file.
